The present invention relates to the field of diagnostic analyzers and automated methods performed in diagnostic analyzers. Those methods commonly involve transfer of liquid samples. During such transfer processes, errors may occur. If an error occurs, the pipette tip for which an error is detected has to be removed from the system. Embodiments of the present invention, thus, relates to a method of wasting tips in an automated processing module, a processing system and an automated process for transferring samples.
Different methods for wasting pipette tips are known. One method includes discarding an error tip into the respective sample (JP2000193670). In cases where the error was not caused by the sample itself, this has the disadvantage that the sample has to be discarded and cannot be reused. Another known method involves providing a holder integrated in a processing tube for holding the tip used for transferring a specific sample, and to, in case of an error, replacing the tip in this holder and aborting further analysis of the sample (U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,610). A further method relies on the use of a fixed tip waste park in which error tips may be placed (JP2001296304). These fixed tip waste parks have two disadvantages: on the one hand, it may be necessary to transport an error tip over rows of sample tubes comprising different samples, causing an increased risk of contaminating these samples due to aerosols or droplets released from the error tip. The other disadvantage is that once the fixed tip waste rack is filled with error tips, it has to be removed manually, resulting in another risk of contamination.
The present disclosure provides a new method, system and process for wasting tips and transferring samples.